


Coming out

by ClueingforBEGGs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gender Identity, Minor Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, Nonbinary Doctor (Doctor Who), Nonbinary Eighth Doctor, Nonbinary Fourth Doctor, Nonbinary Ninth Doctor, Nonbinary Thirteenth Doctor, Nonbinary Yasmin Khan, Nonbinary eleventh doctor, Other, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Uses They/Them Pronouns, nonbinary second Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingforBEGGs/pseuds/ClueingforBEGGs
Summary: Five times the doctor has come out as nonbinary to their companions, and one time one of their companions came out as nonbinary to them.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	Coming out

Jamie seemed to be far away, not entirely listening to what they were saying. That was, in the doctor’s opinion, a sign that something was wrong.

‘Are you feeling alright?’

Jamie nodded, then shook his head. ‘Is it wrong that I... have feelings for a man?’

‘In general? No. Specifically? Could be. Which man?’

Jamie hesitated, then gestured at the Doctor. ‘You.’

‘Oh, don’t worry about that, I’m not a man. Not in either sense of the word.’

Jamie looked confused.

‘I’m an alien. And my species... well, we don’t exactly do genders. Not in a way you would understand’

* * *

‘This isn’t south Croydon.’

‘How do you know that?’ The Doctor asked, surprised.

‘Well, firstly, the sky is pink. Secondly, there’s five moons.’

They supposed she was right. ‘You’re right. It’s not Earth’

They stood there for a few minutes, before Sarah broke the silence. ‘What’s your home like, Doctor?’

‘Hmm... Well, it’s different to Earth, whilst you divide everything by countries and genders, we have things called Chapters and families.’

‘Genders? You don’t have genders?’

‘Not in the... Human way. For us it’s more... temporary, physically, at least. Other than that, we don’t really think about it. Jelly baby?’

* * *

Charley wasn’t entirely sure about anything regarding the doctor, they confused her with their species, their technobabble, their Not-a-police-box, but most confusing was their gender.

Not sure what they were, and not wanting to offend, Charley just referred to them as them. Surely they’d say something at some point. And then they did.

‘Charley, you must be the first person I’ve met who’s not a Time Lord, or any other species with a similar attitude towards gender, who has not assumed I’m a man.’

Charley blinked in shock, laughing, she had been right, somehow, the Doctor really was a they!

* * *

‘I’m in a blue box, which is bigger inside, with an alien man.’

The Doctor laughed, grinning as if Rose amused them. ‘You’re smart. Yes, the Nestene’s an alien. I wouldn’t exactly call it a man, though.’

Rose sighed. ‘You really are an idiot. You’re the alien man.’

‘Oh... didn’t think about that...’

Did they ever think? Or were they the sort of person who winged their way through life?

‘I know I look like a man, Rose, but really, I wouldn’t describe myself as such. The nearest of your species genders to mine is either genderfluid or agender’

* * *

‘If there’s one thing you need to know. It’s this: I am not a mad man in a box.’

Any and Rory exchanged confused glances with each other, unsure of what the Doctor was saying. ‘I’m a mad person in a box.’

They then stared at them in confusion. ‘You don’t understand, do you?’

‘No.’ Said Rory, as Amy folded her arms and asked ‘Doctor, what’s going on?’   
‘Right, well, I’m just a person, nothing else. Apart from a complex spacetime event, time traveler, and everything else I am. Of the many things I am, I’m not a man. Or woman.’

* * *

‘Doctor, can I talk to you about something?’  
The Doctor looked up from what they were doing at the TARDIS console. ‘Sure, Yaz. What is it?’

Yaz sat down. ‘You know how my dad called me a policewoman?’

‘Yes, I do, in fact, I remember you correcting him.’

‘I’m not really a girl. Well, I kinda am, but not fully. Whilst I don’t move being called she, or her, things like being called a woman... Just feels wrong. And I thought you might understand because your species seems to-‘

‘It’s alright, Yaz, I do understand. I’m not a woman, either.’

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t the extent of my LGBT DW headcanons I may write another fic later.
> 
> Drabbles written because I need to practice writing them
> 
> Written on my phone, if there’s any mistakes I’ll edit them when I get home.


End file.
